Once Upon a Turbo
by FateTheArcher
Summary: Regina Mills is surprised to find that Emma Swan has ceased wearing her atrocious leather jacket. But now Emma will only wear the color blue. But that's the leas of her worries, since her mother has somehow followed her to StoryBrook. And who are these "Power Rangers"? [Turbo Redone!] [OUaT Season 2 AU] (Once Upon a Time/PR Turbo). Ranger!Emma, Fem!Justin, no ships so far.
1. Prologue

Prologue

- Once Upon a Turbo -

"Emma's not wearing _the jacket_ anymore" Mary Mar-

—No. Snow, not Mary Margret. Mary Margret would never have been confident enough to chat with Regina Mills over coffee like this.

_-Snow_ mentioned off handedly as she sipped her mug of hot chocolate. Her gaze briefly shifted to her companion, whose expression remained cool and collected. Regina Mills, The (former) Evil Queen, did not acknowledge Snow White's comment. Snow might have believed the intimidating woman had not heard her, were it not for the sparkle of mischief that could be seen in Regina's chestnut orbs.

"So you finally got a chance to throw out that monstrosity?" Regina's tone, though detached as usual, held an iota of smugness. Though it was well known that Snow White, the White Queen, and Regina Mills, The (former) Evil Queen, hated each other immensely, they had learned to tolerate each other after the curse had broken. At first, when the curse broke, the citizens of Storybrook pursued revenge against Regina. Due to Emma's interference, though, the townspeople were starting to let go of the past, and continued to live their lives as they did before the curse broke the best they could. Snow White and Regina Mills soon came to a truce. While neither had forgiven the other for their actions in the past, they both agreed to let the past stay in the past. The two began to meet every morning at Granny's diner, where they would proceed to chat over coffee, or hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in Snow's case.

One topic they found of interest to them both was the jacket that Snow's daughter, Emma Swan, was never seen without. The jacket in question was an old, tattered thing. It always seemed to absorb the smells of everything it ever came into contact with, and said smells were almost impossible to remove, even if you were to wash the thing. Regina and Snow had long concluded that getting Emma to reveal the atrocious thing's age was synonymous to asking the blonde woman about her past; both resulted in the cold-shoulder. Despite its age, which the two Queens had come to assume as ancient, the jacket's obnoxious neon red hue never ceased to fade. It truly was an eye-sore.

Snow had admitted one day that she had despised the jacket even before Emma fulfilled the prophecy by breaking Storybrook's curse. The Charming family matriarch tried to ignore her distaste for it, though, especially once the curse had broken.

"I figured that if I ignored how hideous the jacket was, I could avoid having a fight with her over it. I figured she would eventually stop wearing it, and it was a waste of our time fighting about a _jacket_. I needed to focus on getting to know my long-lost daughter, and petty arguments would have just pushed her away" Snow had admitted to Regina one morning.

Soon it became apparent, though, that the red leather jacket was a constant, a _necessity_, in the blonde woman's wardrobe. Thus began Snow's campaign for the destruction of Emma's red leather jacket. She had quickly recruited Regina to her cause. Of course, the mayor of Storybrook never hid that Emma's jacket disgusted her in the past, so Snow didn't need to do much convincing to recruit her. The two Queens felt they did well in not directing attention to their cause, as Emma had not realized they were conspiring against her thus far. Somehow Henry, Regina's adopted son and Emma's biological son, had caught on to their plan, designating it "Operation: Cottonmouth". After a long talk about his obsession with poisonous snakes, and about listening in on other people's conversations, they were able to get Henry to promise that he forget about "Operation: Cottonmouth". Excluding Henry, though, no one seemed to suspect the duo's plan.

"Surprisingly," Snow set down her mug and ran a hand through her pixie-cut hair.

"Emma stopped wearing it on her own" Snow squinted in thought. Regina responded only be lifting a dark eyebrow in bewilderment. Emma Swan was well known for her stubbornness. The savior was very set in her ways, and seemed to fear change. For Emma to cease wearing the jacket on her own was a bit out of character for her.

"When I woke up this morning, she was already awake…" Snow continued thoughtfully.

"She was completely ready for work, somehow managed to cook breakfast without burning down the apartment building, and even cleaned up afterwards! I almost went into shock!" at this Snow chuckled. She now had Regina's undivided attention, and surprise was visible in the mayor's normally controlled features. Henry had informed Regina about Emma's deadly cooking abilities, and Regina had seen firsthand that Emma Swan was not a clean person. The Sheriff's office has in a constant state of disarray since Sheriff Graham's death, with no one but Emma to clean the place.

"She said something about getting to work early, but when she went to put on her jacket she sort of… recoiled when she saw it…"

"Maybe whatever was blocking her sense of smell dislodged its self and she realized how disgusting it was?" Regina joked, though her comment lacked her usual smugness.

"Maybe," Snow smiled nervously.

"But I'm not so sure… She sort of just stood there for a bit, then she rolled the jacket in a ball and tossed it into the kitchen trash and said 'Red isn't my color anyway'. After that she left for the office" Snow sighed, stirring her hot chocolate absentmindedly now. Regina nodded in thought; still processing everything she was told.

"That's quite… odd. Emma isn't one to change her habits so suddenly." Regina responded finally. Snow nodded, slumping slightly in her chair.

"Something's going on with my daughter; I just can't put my finger on what."

- Once Upon a Turbo -

Today has been a good day for Sheriff Emma Swan, so far. She didn't receive any calls about tracking down any lost pets, she had cleaned up the office (it was starting to smell like Chinese food anyways) and she actually finished her enormous pile of paperwork for once. That wasn't even including what had happened to her this morning. Smiling to herself, the blonde woman carefully aimed another ball of paper at the trash bin. Seconds later, a quiet swish sounded, signaling a perfect shot. It seemed that despite having terrible aim the day before, the events of this morning gave her just enough of a jump start to help her learn how to aim properly once more.

"Or maybe I never lost my perfect aim, and my subconscious was just suppressing it on me" She mused. Cerulean eyes drifted to her wrist, which was home once again to a certain box of alien technology. The wristband was not too elaborate. A simple blue tinted leather band held the silver box onto her wrist. Said silver box was, as previously mentioned, silver. The top of it was decorated with a small speed gauge, with blue accents throughout it. If one were to look hard enough, there was also an indentation on the box's side, a key hole. The box was Emma's Turbo Morpher, new and improved.

Over the years she had been tweaking the damaged machine, as well as the other Turbo Morphers, hoping that she would be able to restore the Turbo Ranger powers. She was able to get the blue and red Turbo Morphers working long enough to allow for one morph each, but the source of those restored powers dried up many years ago. She gave up all attempts at fixing the Turbo Morphers after she was put into jail. Her team had never tried to contact her after their separation, and none of them came to her aide when she was framed by her ex-boyfriend. She used her only call on them, hoping they would come bail her out, but they never showed up. That event was the ultimate betrayal of her trust. Sure, they had left her behind when the Turbo powers were destroyed and they traveled into space, and when she went to help them with a temporary power boost she had found, they treated her more like a burden than a teammate, but neither of those occasions topped this. She had finally realized that her former team did not consider her to be a proper Ranger, despite the fact that she became a Power Ranger long before they were chosen to take up the powers. With that in mind, Emma decided she was done with the Power Rangers Turbo team. For good. Besides, there were other teams of Rangers popping up every day it seemed to fight the monster of the day, so there really wasn't any need for her Turbo Morpher anyway.

But this morning, she woke up before the sun had even risen, bursting with nervous energy. Somehow, she knew that something had happened with her Morpher. She carefully lifted a floorboard near her closet; the one that squeaks terribly if steps on it to be more precise. She pulled out the small box that held her Morpher gently. Despite having sworn off rangering, she still makes sure to bring her old Morpher with her whenever she travels out of Massachusetts. She counted herself lucky that she had brought it with her when she drove Henry back home that day, because if she hadn't she would probably have had the compulsion to drive back to Boston that morning instead.

Upon lifting the lid from the box, she found no aesthetic changes to the Morpher. In fact, it looked exactly the same as the last time she fiddled with it. Despite this, she just knew that something had changed. The sudden surge of morphing grid energy she felt after clipping on the Turbo Morpher was only a confirmation of what she already instinctively knew.

The Turbo Blue Ranger was officially back. Emma smirked, as another paper-wad landed perfectly in the trash can once more.

- Once Upon a Turbo -

Far off, in a realm where time had long ago ceased to pass, a man clothed completely in black leather strode out of a dark forest. He cursed, covering his eyes with one hand, blinded from the sudden exposure to the sunlight. After a moment of regaining his bearings, the stranger glanced around, taking in the snowy white sand that encircled an enormous lake. Facing out towards the lake, was a woman clothed in black as well. The strong winds that surrounded the lake did not seem to affect the woman. Even her auburn hair, which was tied up in a loose bun, seemed to be unaffected by the violent breeze. The man sauntered towards the woman, who appeared to be unaware of his approach.

"Do you bring me results, Captain Hook?" the regal woman asked, turning away from the lake's dark waters.

"Of course, your majesty. One magic bean, as per request" the man, Hook, bowed. He then proceeded to hand her the small pouch hanging on his hook, the replacement for his hand.

"Excellent. I think it is time that I pay my daughter a little visit in the realm without magic" The woman held up the pouch, her grin bordering on insane.

- Once Upon a Turbo -

Lancelot, Mulan, and their fellow warriors and knights finally arrived at the lake, just in time to see the green swirling portal at the water's edge close completely.

"Tā mā de!" *The warrior woman stabbed the sand with her jian**. Lancelot inspected the lake for a way to follow the two criminals, despite knowing the act was in vain. It was obvious that Hook and Cora had escaped to somewhere beyond their reach.

- Once Upon a Turbo -

A/N: Hello everyone! This my project for NaNoWriMo! I'm REALLY behind right now… I had exams all week, so I couldn't start my FaNo until today! D: I'll be posting tons more chapters over the weekend to catch up though, so be prepared for 3 or more updates per day starting tomorrow night!

Now, for this idea. Yes, I know. It is VERY odd. I am a huge fan of PR, and just as big of a fan for OUaT as well. I was thinking about OUaT crossover ideas, and I thought "Why not Power Rangers?" It took me a while to figure out which PR to do, but I realized that I could rewrite Turbo with Emma in Justin's place as the blue ranger. No, Justin isn't going to exist in this one and Emma just happened to beat him to the Blue Turbo powers or whatever. I'm going about this more as….. let's just call Emma a Fem!Justin in this fic's universe! Emma has so many holes in her backstory that you can do almost anything with it. Also, concerning the difference in intelligence part of the Emma = Justin thing, we have NOTHING that denies the fact that Emma could be a genius. Emma's childhood was tough, as many OUaT fans know, so it's likely that bad environments kept her from her full potential ;)

Anyways, as the story goes on I'll dig into the backstory of my re-done PR:Turbo team, so if I don't answer some questions here I'm sure to later in the story. Reviews make me happy, so please review! :3

*"Blast it" in Chinese

**A type of Chinese sword

_Word Count (W/O Authors Note):_**2012**

_Day:_**7**_ (technically 1 though?)_


	2. Chapter 1: Mission to Muranthias Part1

Chapter 1: Mission to Muranthias Part 1

- Once Upon a Turbo -

Today, it was Emma's turn to pick up Henry from school.

Emma tapped the steering wheel impatiently, staring intently at the front doors of the school. Normally, she wouldn't have minded picking up her son after school. After all the arguments with Regina over being able to pick the kid up, doing so was considered a treat to her. Today was different, though. Once the initial excitement from being a Ranger again had subsided, Emma had realized something. Power Rangers can only ever morph when there is some sort of maniac trying to conquer the planet. No exceptions.

For the Turbo Blue Morpher to regain its connection to the morphing grid so suddenly there must be some form of evil heading in the direction of Storybrook. But that wasn't what Emma was really worried about. No, a new villain, she could handle. The problem was that she had not brought the other Turbo Morphers with her to Storybrook. They were still under a floor board in her Boston apartment building. She would have taken a quick day trip down to get them, but today was her day to pick up Henry. She could have made one of two choices. She could have gone down to Boston, and let Henry stay with Regina that night, or she could have picked up Henry and left the Morphers for another day. The first option would have made people suspicious, and probably would have given Regina the idea that she could steal Henry away whenever she wished. The second option would leave Storybrook vulnerable to whoever this mysterious villain was, since Rangers work best as a team and she would be alone. But, since the mysterious villain had not shown his or her face yet, Emma figured option one was the best one to make for today.

To top it all off, she didn't even know what was powering the connection to the morphing grid anyways! She sighed again, hitting her head against the bug's steering wheel. For all she knew, the power boost might only last for a few more days.

She didn't turn when she heard the door to the bug open. She knew it was Henry immediately.

"How was your day at school?" Emma asked, lifting her head from the steering wheel and putting on a cheerful grin. Henry frowned in response.

"Terrible" was all the twelve year old said. Emma frowned at this.

"How so kid?" Henry sighed at this, resting the side of his face against the passenger side window.

"I can't seem to get along with anyone in class. Before the curse broke, it was because I believed in the curse, so they thought I was weird. Now, I'm the only one without a fairy tale counterpart. I guess I'm just meant to be the odd one out" Henry closed his eyes, a failed attempt to hide the fact he was crying.

"Don't say that!" Emma protested.

"You just haven't found the right crowd to hang out with yet!" Emma urged him. Henry looked over to his biological mother. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"And you would know this… how?" Emma just gave a large grin in response.

"Let's just say, I've been in a situation that was sort of like yours"

- Once Upon a Turbo -

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!"

'Ughhhh! Stop singing that song!' Emma Swan-Stewart groaned mentally. Unfortunately, her mental plea was not fulfilled, as the other kids on the bus began to sing that same line, for the three-hundred and thirty fifth time.

'I'm pretty sure that no one on this bus trip is younger than the age of ten, so stop singing such a childish song already!' Emma's distress must have been noticed by the bus chaperones, because one of them looked her right in the eyes, then proceeded to walk over to her.

"Come on Emma, I know you know the words!" the blonde chaperone exclaimed. Her Australian accent was strong, and Emma found it to be really cool.

"I don't feel like singing" Emma shrugged.

'Maybe if I act as nonchalant as possible about it, Kat will actually believe it' Emma mused. Her comment seemed to work too well though, because the Australian teen, Kat, knelt down so she could look Emma right in the eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Kat whispered to the pre-teen.

"There's nothing to talk about," Emma spat. Quickly, she changed her tone to hide her previous burst of frustration.

"I just don't feel like singing" She repeated to the teenager once more. The two had a stare down for a moment, before the teen finally relented and closed her eyes.

"Okay" Kat sighed, standing up to walk to the back of the bus

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!"

'Make it STOPPPP!'

- Once Upon a Turbo -

The bus had finally pulled up to the martial arts arena, and Emma was practically bouncing off the walls waiting to get out. She and the other students could see many martial artists sparring on the grass outside of the building. There were so many leaps and kicks, throws and dodge rolls, Emma didn't know where to look. If these were the moves that the martial artists were willing to let anyone see, then who knew what kinds of extreme moves she would see when she got inside the arena? With that in mind, Emma and the other shelter kids managed to convince Tanya and Kat to bring them in to the arena to watch the practices first.

As Emma ran up the steps to get into the center arena, with all the other shelter kids following behind her and chatting about this or that move, she could tell something important was going on. The arena was quiet, too quiet. When she finally made it to the top of the steps she noticed a familiar figure being placed onto a stretcher.

"ROCKY!" Emma shouted as she began to jog down the stairs. Rocky, along with Tanya, Kat, Tommy, and Adam, visited the shelter she was staying at often, and she was confident enough to consider them acquaintances.

"Emma, WAIT!" Tanya, the African American teen shouted as she ran through the crowd of children.

Emma stopped halfway down stairs and turned around.

"Rocky!" Kat shouted running down stairs past Emma.

"Everyone just wait right here okay? Everything will be okay" Tanya told the group of kids before running down the stairs after Kat. Tanya paused as she passed Emma.

"Wait here" she whispered, before continuing to follow Kat down the stairs.

'No…' Emma thought sadly as she watched as Rocky was lifted onto a stretcher in shock

'Not Rocky….'

Rocky was Emma's first and only friend. He and his other friends, Kat, Tanya, a Native American teen named Tommy, and an Asian American named Adam, frequently visited the children's shelter she was staying at. When Emma's foster mother had died from cancer, her foster father asked the owner of the shelter to look after her while he was away on business trips. She couldn't seem to get along with the kids her age in the shelter, most likely due to her accelerated intelligence level making her "weird" to them. Despite this, she had bonded with Rocky. Rocky was like an older brother to her, always there for her. When she told Rocky about the shelter being closed down, she had been worried about the owner of the shelter and the other kids, they had seemed so sad after all. Rocky, though, thought that it was a personal loss to Emma due to her worry. Thus, being the great older brother figure he was, he got together with his friends to plan how they could earn money. They decided to join the martial arts tournament that was coming up, with the hopes of using the prize money to keep the shelter open. Emma didn't have the heart to tell Rocky that she was only worried about everyone else, not herself. But now, Rocky had hurt himself preparing for the tournament.

'It's all my fault!' Emma thought sadly as Rocky was hauled away.

'Oh Rocky…..'

- Once Upon a Turbo -

On a planet many light years away from Earth, a giant bronze submarine shaped like a shark swam through a turquoise tinted ocean. On board, a woman with brown hair in a ponytail walked calmly through a hallway, a red cape flowing behind her. The collar of the cape was upturned, the edges reaching her chin, and the gold shoulder plates on it shined in the low light. She was dressed in black and red skin-tight leather, which hugged her figure nicely. A smug smirk crossed her masked face. She struck an "I'm in charge" pose as the automatic door to the bridge opened up.

The bridge was brightly lit, and the walls were decorated with metal pipes. Control panels littered the room as well. Next to one set of control panels were two henchmen dressed completely in an onyx armor. They turned their finned helmets in the direction of the woman, and just stared at her.

"IDIOTS!" the woman screeched, her face contorting into a scowl. The two henchmen saluted her at this. The woman stomped over to the two, knocking her head on a low hanging pipe as she approached them.

"You're worthless!" she shouted, beating them both thoroughly with both her armored and unarmored hands.

"And YOU!" she screeched, turning around and pointing her black gloved hand at one of the other occupants of the room. The creature in question was an ugly creature, with a pointed cranium and no hair. His muzzle resembled that of a chimp, and his ears were very pointed and elf-like. He too was dressed in Red, black, and gold, but his outfit also possessed blue accents.

"Me?!" the creature cried out in protest.

"You lost Lerigo" The woman stated, stalking into the creature's personal space.

"You let him get away" she growled quietly.

"I told you those POOP BRAINS didn't have a clue!" the creature complained, pointing over at the two henchmen. The two saluted in response.

"Oh SHUT UP Elgar!" the woman exclaimed, waving her hand towards him. Elgar recoiled in fear.

"Those are YOUR poop brains, so that makes this YOUR FAULT!" the woman pointed her gold gauntlet at Elgar, screaming in rage.

"Come on! Don't punish me! I'm your favorite nephew!" Elgar pleaded with the woman. The woman turned away, causing Elgar to sigh in relief and wiped his forehead.

"Hey! You two losers! I nearly got fried for your screw up!" Elgar exclaimed as her pointed at the two henchmen. The two exchanged glances with each other as the woman smirked to herself.

"You're just lucky Aunt Divatox LIKES ME!" Elgar shouted at them. At this, Divatox unsheathed a metal hook from her gauntlet and sliced off Elgar's left hand. Blue sparks flew from the wires poking out of the arm, as Elgar shouted in shock. The severed hand flew through the air, only to be caught by another occupant of the room.

The warrior who caught Elgar's hand had glowing red eyes, long pointy teeth, and black armor covering his torso and surrounding his head. Hi armor had black shoulder armor pointing upwards, and silver armored limbs with gold spikes on the fore-arms.

"Ughhhh! Not again!" Elgar whined. He waved his severed arm around and covered his face with his functioning hand.

"Never send a moron to do a mutant's job!" The warrior growled out, his voice deep and gravely.

"If you're so great, why don't you do the job, Rygog?! That little runt Lerigo is still out there with the key to the island of Muranthias " Elgar pushed at Rygog's chest plate and waved his good hand around.

"No thanks, but i'd be happy to lend a hand!" Rygog answered smugly, handing Elgar back his severed hand.

"Oh yeah, REAL FUNNY!" Elgar whined to the dark warrior. The two Henchmen and Rygog let out hearty laughs at Elgar's misfortune.

"Quiet both of you!" Divatox shouted out. Rygog and Elgar turned towards Divatox at this.

"Sorry" Rygog muttered out sincerely.

"You're giving me such a migrane" Divatox complained. She strutted over to a gold box settled on a stone pedestal.

"I have a plan~!" –Divatox declared confidently in a sing-song voice. She opened the chest and pulled out a vial.

"Once we take away the thing he values most in the world" Divatox sniffed the vial then rubbed it near her neck.

"Lerigo will come to us willingly" Divatox chuckled, putting vial back in box before closing.

"Where's my eely? Where is he?" Divatox squealed out. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on a tin bucket.

"Come to mommy! Come here!" She squealed again, as she lifted the cover of the bucket. A hissing sound echoed through the room as she reached her hand into it and pulled out a scaly eel-like creature.

"That's my boyyyy!" the alien eel hissed in contentment. Behind Divatox, Elgar attempted to reconnect his severed hand to his arm by pushing it back together. Elgar shouted in frustration when this attempt failed.

"I have a date with destiny" Divatox declared as she stroked the eel like creature.

"I want Lerigo's family captured and brought here. NOW!"

- Once Upon a Turbo -

**A/N: **Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I promised a bunch of updates yesterday, but I didn't get to start writing until late last night. I sat down with the Turbo movie, and scripted out about 45 minutes of the movie, then started writing this chapter. I had been hoping to find the script online somewhere, but it doesn't exist anywhere that I searched. So I unfortunately had to spend several hours scripting instead of writing, to make sure I had the original lines. Having the original lines made it much easier to decide what to change and what to keep the same about the movie. There weren't many changes this chapter, except that obviously Emma is now Fem!Justin, and that we get some insight into why the shelter is important to the Rangers in this movie. There will be more changes later; I can guarantee that there will be more changes in later chapters, so no worries people! So yeah.

The movie is going to be multi-chapter. I will try to make sure that the events of the Turbo movie make sense to fans of OUaT that have never watched Turbo, but I don't want to spend over 5 chapters on it… so Hopefully I can explain everything good enough :D

I noticed last chapter that I used a shit-ton of commas, so I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to tone it down now though. I also saw I got a review saying that last chapter was confusing? Thank you for the comment guest. If you're still reading this, I was wondering if you could tell me how it confused you so I can prevent confusion in future chapters? Thank you!

I saw that over 20 people have read my fic, and only one person commented D: Please R+R if you like this fic, or if you have some advice for me! I love reviews! :D

**Chapter Word Count:** 2299

**Story Word Count:** 4311

**Day:** 9 (actually 3?)


End file.
